


Любить

by Kagami



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami
Summary: Котомине Кирей не умеет любитьПо заявке и для MissVong
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Любить

\- Тебе же вроде по статусу положено любить людей. Как там сказано в вашей священной книге? “Возлюби ближнего своего...” - Гильгамеш, лежа на низкой софе, придирчиво выбирал виноградины из грозди.

Котомине Кирей стоял у окна и смотрел, как крупные капли дождя превращают мир в шедевр импрессионизма.

\- Хочу напомнить Королю Героев, - он поскреб по стеклу, счищая одному ему видимую грязь, - что у этой фразы есть продолжение.

\- Напомни, - милостиво согласился Гильгамеш, отправляя в рот очередную виноградину, и поморщился - она была кислой.

\- “Возлюби ближнего своего, как самого себя”, - размеренно и четко, как на проповеди, произнес Кирей.

И Гильгамеш расхохотался, резко сел, бросив виноград на золотой поднос, стоящий на журнальном столике.

\- Тогда все понятно, - он подошел ближе к своему Мастеру, тот подвинулся, давая место Слуге у окна. - Себя ты не любишь и поэтому не способен любить других.

\- Мой Король как всегда проницателен, - голос Кирея звучал ровно, не выражая ни эмоций, ни чувств.

Гильгамеш провел ладонью по стеклу, стирая влажную морось, и задумчиво произнес:

\- Как интересно. Вот это вызов для настоящего Героя. - Он на несколько мгновений задумался, прикрыв глаза, а потом, словно приняв решение, усмехнулся и произнес: - Тогда я научу тебя как любить, - он повернулся к Мастеру, глядя на него, не смотря на свой рост, сверху вниз. - Как любить своего Короля!


End file.
